FRJ: Yugioh VRAINS arc
by Twiphase
Summary: Waking up one day as the 7th Ignis. What could possibly go wrong?


**Twiphase:** After watching up to recent episodes of the "Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS" anime, I wanted to make a fanfic were I not only wake up as an Ignis OC but also have a deck that contains my fan-based summoning theories. (gets out an umbrella in hopes of avoiding being thrown at with rotten tomatoes).

I do not owe the Yu-Gi-Oh series, nor other anime/tv/videogame references...

Please Enjoy (^w^)

* * *

_**FRJ: Yugioh-Vrains arc**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Attributeless Zeroth**_

* * *

_3rd/Narrator POV_

* * *

Originating from a point of time when the world of Duel Monsters first emerged, many generations, many dimensions, and many timelines branched off from it. Out of many, a few were known when duelists used certain methods of summoning powerful monsters into battle. There was first Ritual and Fusion summoning, methods of combining monsters together by means of using certain spells. Later came Synchro and Xyz summoning, both in common are methods involving combining monsters without the means of using any spells. And after that came Pendulum monsters, a powerful method of using monster-spell hybrids. This method was convenient for the previous methods; Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz. However, our real story begins in the newest generation taking place far beyond the point of Pendulum summoning.

Within one of the farthest multidimensional branch of Duel Monsters, farther than the previous branches; GX, 5D's, Zexal, and Arc-V; comes the VRAINS generation, the world of Link summoning. Our story begins years after one fateful day when 6 children were kidnapped one by one and taken to an unknown location and were experimented on. You see, they were forced back then to duel again and again against many dueling simulations as means for an mysterious scientist to collect data of their mental and emotional state to use as a base to create the ultimate AIs known as Ignis. Many children forever bared scars that unhappy event.

Deep in the online virtual reality world known as LINK VRAINS, laying dorment undetected was the Cyberse World. In this world lives the Ignis, creators of the Cyberse type duel monsters. Things were a peaceful time, especially for the Dark Ignis. He attends to ditch his responsibilities as an Ignis and spends most of his days laying on a grassy fields. But it was only a matter of time before a tragedy were to strike.

Without anyone noticing, an orb of grey light made its way into the Cyberse World were it took root deep underground beneath the forest between the city and the dark domain.

* * *

_Time Skip: Over 5 years_

* * *

Not long after Playmaker defeated Revolver and the Hanoi Knights, Ai the Dark Ignis made his way to where he hid Cyberse World. But after unlocking the pathway and entered through the threshold, a tragic scene unfolded before him. Instead of seeing his friends again and the home he once new, he saw a barren wasteland in its place. He wandered around the ruins of the center city and managed to find a survivor; his favorite companion Linkuriboh.

Assuming the hopes of his comrades managed to survive and escape, Ai was about to make his way out of Cyberse World to begin looking for them. But suddenly, his attention was caught by a metric-looking butterfly. Out of shear curiosity, Ai tried to take a closer look at it. But it flew away for a short distance. It was as if it wanted the Dark Ignis to follow it, which the ignis in question did. As they followed the fractal butterfly towards the border between what was once the central city and the dark domain, Ai and Linkuriboh find themselves in front of sometime of temple ruins oddly covered in vines. He and the other ignis were the ones who created the Cyberse World, and he doesn't recall creating something like this around his territory.

Upon closer inspection, it was odd for the trees and vines covering the ruins to remain unscathed by the destruction of Cyberse World.

**Ai**: "...could it be...?"

His unfinished question was answered when the fractal butterfly made its way towards the center of an archway. As if against an invisible wall, the fractal butterfly landed flat in the center midair perfectly still. Afterwards, it slowly deconstructed itself pixel by pixel before reconstructing into some kind of stained-glass-like door. It is a bit curious of why would a butterfly turn itself into a door that leads to nowhere. Regardless, he noticed that it had some sort of handle and tried to open it.

When the door became wide open, there was a flash of blinding light. Pass through the fading light was a chamber. Within the center of this chamber was a pod. The pod in question was egg-shaped and yet like a flower bud while also encased with protective floating rings which are carved with an unknown language. Upon making way closer and closer to it, a panel emerged. Due to Ai's carefree and curious personality, he pressed his hand against the panel with no concerns of what comes after.

* * *

_My POV_

* * *

I was sleeping someplace dark and yet warm. I can barely see anything when I first opened my eyes. It felt like being on one of those sleep tanks you see in science fiction movies. When I thought I won't be able to get out of here, I heard a distant sound of mumbling. I followed the sound to see a fading silhouette of someone on the other side of the shell of my container. Assuming this might be my only chance of getting out, I knocked against the walls in hopes of getting his attention. After the sound of something cracking, everything else was a blur.

* * *

_3rd/Narrator POV_

* * *

Ai the Dark Ignis heard a couple of knocks form with in the capsule not long after removing the protective seal. What happened next was like a mixture between an egg cracking and a lotus spreading its petals. The only thing that caught him completely off-guard was the liquid that spewed out of the cracks before both him and Linkuriboh, along with the entire chamber, got completely soaked. When the flood ended and rest of the liquid cleared out of the room, Ai just couldn't believe his eyes. Like in a cartoon, his eyes were, more so than usual, eye-popping dinner plates.

**Ai:** "What the WHAT!"

Laying unconscious was an Ignis completely different from the ones Ai was hoping to find. Similar to Ai's color scheme, the ignis's body was dark colored but more of a shade of charcoal instead of purplish black. The markings on the body, again similar yet completely different, were dark cyan. And even if the eyes were closed, you can tell they his as grey as silver. Unlike the Dark Ignis, this one in particular has a couple of stubby horns on his head instead of the dark-magician-helmet curve. If ignis were to have visible mouths as part of their expressions, Ai would be having the biggest jaw drop possible at this point. Snapping himself out of the state of awe, he drew in closer to the unconscious ignis with Linkuriboh beside him.

**Ai:** "Hey, help me get this guy out of here."

Linkuriboh agreed in helping out. And upon passing the archway out, the chamber behind them began to dismantle itself pixel by pixel as it has fulfilled its purpose and fades away happily.

* * *

_Meanwhile _

_Location(s): Outside of Cyberse World_

* * *

Though most were scattered from one another throughout the network, every other Ignis felt a sudden and weird pulse. It was like sensing a mix between a beacon to be drawn towards or an omen to avoid.

* * *

_My POV_

_Location: Still Unknown_

* * *

Slowly regaining conscious, I find myself not only out of that weird tank but also in some grassy field. While getting up, I came face to face with a character i didn't expect to see so out of the blue.

**Ai:** "Greetings sleeping beauty."

You know in anime were some awkward moment of silents comes with a background soundtrack of nothing but repetitive drum sounds before ending it all with a high pitch ding?

**?(Me):** "First of all, I find it somewhat offensive of being called after a fairy tale character that was cursed to a hundred year sleep after getting pricked on the finger from a spindle. Second, where am I and how did I get here Dark Ignis?"

**Ai:** "That's your reaction? Any who, the plains you see around you are the remains of what used to be Cyberse World. I just found you in some old ruins not far from here."

He said as he pointed at a building barely noticeable at a distance from where we are now.

**Ai:** "And since when did Cyberse World had a 7th Ignis?"

**?(Me)**: "Not sure if I'm considered as the 7th member of you guys, though it would be something if I were.

**Ai:** "Eh?"

**?(Me)**: "In a way, I think I may have been either an incomplete and/or failed prototype made long before the Lost Incident. So you could say that I am sort of some long lost model-zero ignis whose undeletable data remains must've been stored in some black-box-like storage before my body was reformed through a deep hibernation in that weird-looking incubation pod you freed me from."

**Ai:** "..."

Hope he doesn't find that far-fetched. Even I am not sure exactly myself. I'm just guessing things based on logic. Though this is might be one of those isekai scenarios were I wake up one day as an OC based on my favorite animated series after watching certain episodes so many times, there is really no telling if I am who I think I am.

**Ai:** "...I think that makes sense um... what to call you..."

Before Ai could finish his thought on what name I should go by, something random resonated in my head. My thoughts repetitively echoed the word 'codex'.

**?(Me):** "I think I'll name myself Codex if that's alright."

**Ai:** "Codex?"

**Codex:** "The Ignis were based on the 6 monster attributes in Duel Monsters. Like a deck of cards, a book is a stack of pages. And with old books, such as grimoires, are commonly known to have illustrations of creatures and sometimes spells, I figure I name myself after a term that basically means 'ancient manuscript'."

...

**Ai:** "Oddly, you remind me of the Earth and Fire Ignis"

* * *

_3rd/Narrator POV_

_Meanwhile_

_Location(s): unknown_

* * *

Simultaneously in separate and unknown locations throughout the Vrains, somehow both the Earth and Fire Ignis sneezed even though their bodies are made of code and no one is sure if an AI can get colds. One classic trope down, so many to go. Mwahahaha...

* * *

_My POV_

_Location: Towards Entrance/Exit of Cyberse World_

* * *

After a couple of weeks, me, Ai, and Linkuriboh were leaving Cyberse World to reunite with his Origin who goes by the alias Playmaker.

* * *

**Twiphase:** Please review (^w^)

A/N: I am not good with dialogues and/or duel play-by-plays. So if anyone's interested, I'll be in need of a coauthor. PM me if you are up to the challenge. (^w^)

* * *

spoiler List of completely made-up/fan-based monsters/spells/traps/etc

* * *

Archetype Name(s): TBA

main deck specialties: unknown

Attribute(s): tba

Main Deck Level(s): 3 to 8

Side Deck Level(s): 2 to 11

Extra Deck Level(s)/Rank/(?)(s): tba

Pendulum Scale(s): 2 + 9

LinkRating(s): 1-6

LinkArrow(s): tba

Type: Cyberse

monster type(s): (?) + Link + Xyz + Synchro + Effect

subtypes: Pendulum + Tuner

Abilitie(s): Union + Gemini + Flip

ATK / DEF range: 300 - 3800 / 300 - 3800

Name Hint(s);

Bufu-Rue = water

Agi-Vak = fire

Psi-Ani = dark

Garu-Juk = wind

Frei-Gan = earth

Zio-Rai = light

Ioni-((Kilo + Exa) + Milli)

Dori-((Mega + Peta) + Micro)

Phyrigi-((Giga + Mega + Kilo) + Nano)

Lydi-((Tera + Giga) + Pico)

Mixolydi-((Peta + Tera + Kilo) + Femto)

Aeoli-((Exa + Tera + Mega) + Atto)

Locri-(Zetta + Yotta + Bronto)

Morganite-Pink + viridian eyes = dark

Helidor-Yellow + violet eyes = light

Maxixe-Blue + chartreuse eyes = water

Emerald-Green + crimson eyes = wind

Goshenite-White + vermilion eyes = earth

Bixbite-Red + cerulean eyes = fire

Unlimited-Seven vs Endless-Nine

Upright Daybreak vs Reverse Nightfall


End file.
